Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160630211922
Love Live! Öhm... bei meinem "Glück" bekomm ich aber nur Charaktere, die ich bereits idolized hab XD Es wäre also generell schlauer eher das Gegenteil zu bekommen... ich bekomm vllt öfters beim normalen Scouting (wenn ich 6 aufeinmal scoute) Rare-Chars, allerdings hab ich die dann schon ._. Freizeit Ich kann mir das mit dem Kleid noch immer iwie nich vorstellen XD ...tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen aber... aufgrund der umlaufbahn der erde und der umlaufzeit der erde um die eigene achse haben wir nur 24 stunden (nicht ganz, aber ca.)... und Gott hat die Welt in 7 Tagen erschaffen, daher hat die Woche auch nur 7 Tage... ._. XD Nö, aber ich weiß nicht wie viel Lust ich auf was hab, wenn ich den Zivildienst noch nebenbei mach XD Spitzname Hm... Katharina ist ein schöner Name *-* Hat iwas, die "Reine" zu heißen... O.O Ich warte nur mehr darauf, dass du mir schreibst, dass dir hin und wieder übel wird, da du das Gefühl von Romantik verspürst... XD Ich würde gern wissen, welche eigenschaft der Stoff hat, wenn der Sauerstoff mit der Vorsilbe "Kriss-" da steht... ribose wäre immerhin Zucker... zumindest eine Form davon... oder ein Kohlenhydrat... nennen wir's Kohlenhydrat... sonst beschwert sich noch irgend ein Molekül wegen Diskriminierung... XD solange du nur "überwiegend" vegetarisch lebst muss ich dir auch keine Wörter wie "Eisen" oder "Vitamin B12" an den Kopf werfen... und glaub mir... Eisen tut weh O.ó Anime machst du die liste jtzt eig auf proxer? *reinguck* nö... nur stein's gate steht da... und "engaged to the unidentified" ist laut proxer nicht mal abgeschlossen bei dir... O.ó ... warum nicht? ._. Was hast du nur gegen Sakurasou?! D: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOJG0HjXoVk Da du den "anderen" also zero no tsukaima auch auf die liste gepackt hast, mach ich mal die 2. staffel als op :D jtzt mag ich den anime sogar extrem gern, er wird gerade iwie immer wie besser (und die geschichtsanspielungen erst... mit den Königreichen Tristein, Gallia, Germania, Albion und Romania) Und dann stürzt einer namens Cromwell Prinz Wales von Albion, den letzten der Tudors... ich fühlte mich noch nie so sehr mit englischer geschichte verbunden... und ich musste mir ein auflachen verkneifen als der austauschschüler von romania ankam... er hieß julio caesare... XD Alternativgeschichte 7. Ja ok seh ich ein... und das mit dem Dualismus hab ich jtzt nur politisch auf Ö-U bezogen gesehen, ich weiß, dass diese Zusammenarbeit schon zuvor stark da war ^^ 11. Ja ok, da stimm ich zu, aber es wird halt nie ein "perfektes" System geben, da es zumindest bis jetzt laut menschlichem Verständnis immer irgendwo Fehler geben wird... also, dass der Mensch im Grunde nie zu ganz 100% zufrieden sein wird. aber er hat ja auch eine gewisse Toleranz, wodurch das System eben nicht gerade perfekt sein muss, jedoch akzeptiert werden kann (wie es jtzt ja auch schon teilweise oder großteils ist ^^) ok ja, aber da hab ich eben Privateigentum immer gemeint, da es eben kollektiviert wurde. Das es trotzdem persönliches Eigentum gibt, ist schon iwie klar ^^ Und zu den kollektiven Vorgehensweisen: Ja, solche Vorgehensweisen existieren schon, allerdings bauen sie auf Vertragsethik auf (eben wie ziemlich viel unserer Zeit) und in dieser Staatsutopie mit kollektivem Handeln würde es jedoch ohne Vertrag/Abkommen/etc., sondern eher durch bloße Selbstverständlichkeit, funktionieren so zu Handeln, sonst sind schon Parallelen gegeben, ja :) Ok beim Neid stimm ich dir zu, dass es eine Mischung sein wird, aber wie so vieles in der Verhaltensforschung wird es halt eher Spekulation bleiben, als belegbare Tatsache ^^ Beim Konkurrenzgedanke: Dieser würde meiner Meinung nicht alle in absolute Gewinner bzw. Verlierer einteilen, eher im Gegenteil, denn durch den Konkurrenzgedanken können 2 oder mehr Firmen in der Konkurrenz eben wetteifern und sich versuchen stetig zu übertrumpfen und eben daran zu wachsen... würde kein Konkurrenzgedanke vorhanden sein, dann würde eine Firma um einiges leichter die Monopolstellung erhalten, was nicht gut wäre. Denn genau wegen dem Konkurrenzdenken versucht man sich ggseitig zu übertrumpfen und dadurch teilt es sich eher in mögliche Gewinner bzw. Verlierer auf, da jeder durch die eigene Überzeugung und Selbstbewusstsein versucht den anderen zu übertrumpfen... absolute Gewinner/Verlierer müsste bedeuten, dass der Wettbewerb, also das Konkurrenzdenken irgendwann endet, denn ohne Ende kann ich keinen absoluten Gewinner/Verlierer festlegen... auf das Recht Bildung muss ich nicht konkurrieren, da es eben ein Recht ist, welches jedem zusteht, allerdings herrscht innerhalb des Bildungsysstems mehr als genug Konkurrenz, wer nun die besseren Noten hat, welche Schule nun besser ist oder auch wer sich evtl beim Lernen leichter tut. ^^ So... jtzt sprech ich wieder mit Krissi XD Die politische Einstellung kann er haben, ich bin ja extrem tolerant, was das angeht... solang man keinen töten will oder so XD Zum Feminismus: Gleichberechtigung durch Grammatik/Rechtschreibung = Schwachsinn (meiner Meinung nach) ich finde, dass man davon weggehen sollte, die Wörter überhaupt als "geschlechterzugehörig" zu sehen, im Englischen funktioniert's ja auch ohne gendern oder "Gender-X" indem man einfach das Wort zB "friend" nicht nur als "Freund" aber auch "Freundin" sieht... Ich würde nie schreiben oder sagen "Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen", da das Wort "Mitarbeiter" für mich einfach eine neutrale Wertung hat, ich kann doch nicht eine Gleichberechtigung verlangen und dann alles in der Sprache trennen! Es würde doch nie eine Gleichberechtigung geben! Jetzt regen sich Feministen auf und verlangen, dass in offiziellen Schriften immer das weibliche vorm männlichen steht (also zB Bürgerinnen und Bürger), da sie meinen, dass die Frau nicht hinten rangestellt werden sollten (gleiches argument beim Binnen-I, also BürgerInnen, oder auch das mit dem slash, also Bürger/-innen), tja... aber der mann soll hinten rangestellt werden? Das Binnen-I hat für mich ja auch ne neutrale Bedeutung, wodurch ich einfach mit dem "BürgerInnen" andeuten wollte, dass beide angesprochen werden... ich finde ja, dass gerade hier viel zu viel interpretiert wird und eig. nichts rauskommt, da man einfach frei nach seiner Fantasie immer was findet... Fast so, wie die feministische Bibel XD Da hat man begonnen eine Bibel mit "gerechteren" Geschlechtsrollen zu schreiben und hat zB geschrieben, dass am Tor sich die ehrwürdigen Frauen und Männer einfanden... was historisch gesehen aber komplett falsch wäre, da am Toren die ehrwürdigen Männer und Wachen waren und dann halt die "niederen" Frauen (also Prostituierte usw.) da eben die Männer dort waren XD Die ehrwürdigen Frauen waren deswegen eben nicht da, sondern am Brunnen, da es eben damals der Treffpunkt bei Frauen war... demnach ist gendern in der Geschichte teilweise komplett fehl am Platz, da frauen gerade damals eben eine "sexistische" Rolle hatten... ich kann aber eine Bibel oder ein Geschichtsbuch nicht als sexistisch darstellen, nur weil sie eben jenen aspekt richtig darstellt XD (natürlich gibt's in der Bibel schon sachen, die für die frau unvorteilhaft sind, aber da muss ich nicht gendern, um die richtigzustellen XD) Zum Zeugnis: Ich hatte es für ganze 15 Minuten... dann musste ich es wieder abgeben, da darin stand, dass ich Latein hatte... aber ich hatte Spanisch... und der gleiche Fehler war bei allen, die spanisch hatten... ._. (Immerhin gab's Essen :D) Das Video hab ich mir angeschaut BEVOR ich dir den Link geschickt hab XD Zu Sly: Ich glaube ja, dass es vermutlich bis zum Film dauern wird... Alkohol Ich trinke ihn überhaupt nicht. Wenn ich Alkohol betrachte erkenn ich ein weitverbreitetes und witzigerweise akzeptiertes Phänomen. Es ist ein Neurotoxin und bringt mir persönlich keine Vorteile. Ich kann ohne Alkohol Spaß haben und ich mach keine allzu peinlichen Dinge, die ich wieder vergessen will. Und manche trinken ja auch Alkohol und sagen, dass es gut ist, dass sie diese Dinge vergessen haben, aber 1. sind die Ding etrotzdem passiert und andere wissen es evtl. noch und 2. was bringt mir das Trinken dann, wenn ich im Endeffekt sowieso nichts davon habe? Also nicht einmal eine Erinnerung? It... It just doesn't make sense to me... ._. Ich toleriere es allerdings im Essen. Allerdings auch nur, wenn ich ihn nicht schmecke, da ich auch den Geschmack generell nicht unbedingt gern hab... und durchs essen hab ich normalerweise nicht die Wirkungen von Alkohol, er wird zB zum Flambieren genutzt ^^ Wie schon gesagt hab ich mehrere Freunde die nichts trinken und das wird zwar oft als überraschend angesehen, allerdings nicht negativ ^^ und beim Ausgehen... naja meine Freunde akzeptieren's inzwischen, wenn ich nicht will, aber meine Eltern sind da so... (sogar meine Oma macht sich Sorgen, dass ich nie ne Freundin krieg, wenn ich nicht in die Disco oder so geh... so fangen ja wahre Romanzen an... In der Disco mit 2 Promille... toll Oma XD) '''"Der Kompass leuchtet... vermutlich weil ich besonders heldenhaft war!" - Linkle (Hyrule Warriors Legends)